onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
United Realms
The United Realms is a Land Without Magic location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the thirteenth episode of the spin-off series. History After the curse was enacted, all the realms were united in Storybrooke. Sometime later, Zelena and Regina are seen driving through the realms, towards the castle of Snow White and Prince Charming where a surprise waits for Regina, though Zelena has led Regina to believe it is a mere meeting. On the way there, they see Maleficent flying around in her dragon form and Zelena comments that Maleficent didn't RSVP, leading Regina to wonder where they're actually going. Upon entering the castle, the pair is met by both Henrys, before Zelena teleports away and the Henrys lead Regina into the throne room, where most the citizens of the United Realms have come to celebrate Regina's surprise coronation as the newly elected Queen of the United Realms. Snow and Charming christen her with the title of "Good Queen", and just before Snow can put the crown on Regina's head, they are joined by Emma, Killian and their new infant daughter, Hope. Regina shares a heartfelt speech with her new citizenry about life and the many wonders it brings, and that loss may come along the way but that is just a part of life and it makes people who they are. This earns her warm applause of all her new subjects as Regina's reign has a happy beginning in the United Realms. At another point, Alice reads to her daughter about her and her husband's adventures in Wonderland. }} Known Inhabitants *Alice Hope, who was conceived after Henry left Storybrooke, an event that can't take place any earlier than late 2017/early 2018 (because the Seattle events in Season Seven take place in late 2017 and Henry had not left for the New Enchanted Forest yet), is a baby by the time of Roni's coronation, which happens after the United Realms are created. Since Alice and Cyrus' daughter had enough time after the spin-off events (which are concurrent to the second season of the main show) to be born and grow to the age we see her in "And They Lived...", and given that Victorian England is one of the realms that were merged (File:722UnitedRealm5.png), the epilogue scene of the spin-off must take place after the creation of the United Realms. *Alice's daughter *Archie Hopper *Cyrus *David Nolan *Doc *Emma Swan *Granny *Henry (Wish Realm) *Henry Mills *Hope *Hook *Jacinda Vidrio *Kelly West *Leroy *Lucy *Marco *Maleficent *Margot *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mother Superior *Mr. Clark *Pinocchio *Prince Neal *Red Queen"And They Lived...", Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, ABC *Rogers *Roni *Sabine *SmeeIt is unknown if this character is supposed to be the main reality version or the Wish Realm version. *Tilly *Tinker Bell *Troll *Walter *White Rabbit *Will Scarlet *Zorro Locations *Fairy Tale Land **Agrabah **Arendelle **Camelot **DunBroch **Enchanted Forest *Land of Untold Stories *Neverland *New Fairy Tale Land **New Enchanted Forest *New Wonderland *Oz *Storybrooke *Victorian England *Wish Realm *Wonderland Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The United Realms seems to have an election system to appoint its ruler, contrary to the most of its state realms, as Regina Mills is the "first elected queen of the United Realms". Appearances References }} ---- Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations